teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Killer
Lady Killer is the ninth episode of Season One. Plot On a seaside pier in Los Angeles, friends Jenny and Becky decide to get their fortune told. The fortune teller foretells that they will suffer a horrible fate, but they don't believe her and walk away, laughing at her like she's a lunatic. That night, high-schooler Jimmy is picked up by his older sister Ellie, who has just returned from visiting her boyfriend, Jake Taylor. Jimmy meets some bullies and a girl who has a crush on Ellie named Hannah. Driving home, Jimmy and Ellie collide with another car. They attempt to rescue the other driver, who happens to be Becky, but an unseen creature slashes the siblings before it drags Becky off and rips her apart. When interviewed by police, despite Jimmy's belief that it was a wolf or dog-type animal, the official report credits it to a bear or a mountain lion. Jimmy does research about wolves and starts to believe that the creature was a free-shifting werewolf, since they were attacked on a new moon. He shares his thoughts with a disbelieving Ellie. Later, Ellie is surprised to find herself attracted to the smell of blood on a co-worker, but eases her concerns by touching a silver picture frame and not getting burned. Jimmy is becoming much stronger and more aggressive, as shown when a bully named Bo coerces him to join the wrestling team. He easily defeats three wrestlers, including Bo, and calls Bo out for constantly making gay jokes towards him, saying that Bo himself is repressing his own hidden homosexuality. At a party, Jenny runs into Joanie, who is being sexually forward towards Jake. Jenny leaves the party, while Jake and Joanie leave as the full moon rises. Jenny is torn apart in a parking garage by the werewolf – the fortune teller's predictions for both Jenny and Becky have come to pass. Ellie starts to believe the werewolf hypothesis when she meets the fortune teller, who warns about the effect the coming full moon will have. Jimmy proves they have been cursed when he holds a silver cake server and gets burned, discovering that the picture frame Ellie touched earlier was only stainless steel. Their dog, Zipper, bites Jimmy, tastes his blood, becomes a lycanthrope-like monster, and goes on a rampage. Realizing what's happening, Jimmy goes to warn Ellie with Bo, who showed up at their house to confess that he is gay and has feelings for Jimmy; Bo is flatly rejected, but still helps Jimmy. Elsewhere, Ellie goes to a bar to curve her bloodlust with bourbon. Hannah finds her and hits on her, but Ellie suggests having sex, as Ellie feels like she's accomplished nothing out of life. Starting off slow, they speed things up, concluding in Hannah taking Ellie's shirt off as well as her own. She then forcefully lays on top of Ellie and kisses her breasts as Ellie arches her back. The next night, Ellie deduces that Jake is a werewolf. He confirms it, but claims it wasn't he who attacked her and Jimmy. When a second werewolf attacks them, Bo and Jimmy try to help, but Bo is knocked out. The new werewolf turns back into Joanie, who was cursed after a passionate one-night stand with Jake. She now wants revenge by killing all of the other girls Jake dates. When Jake refuses to let Joanie hurt Ellie, she knocks him out, then turns into werewolf form and starts attacking. Ellie and Jimmy fight her, and when the police arrive, the two draw her out by insulting her. The police open fire, apparently killing her in werewolf form, but she rises again as her head and heart are still connected. A policeman shoots her in the head, finally killing her. Bo is okay, but Jake has disappeared. Jimmy and Ellie return to a wrecked home. As Jimmy works to restore the power, Jake arrives. He reveals that he did bite Ellie and Jimmy, and wants to kill Jimmy (due to his built in instinct as the Alpha male) and have Ellie live forever by his side. She and Jake fight, but her werewolf form emerges sporadically while he has complete control over his, dominating the fight. Werewolf Jimmy joins in, climbing across the ceiling and biting and mauling Jake, allowing Ellie to stab and badly injure Jake with a silver cake server. Ellie decapitates Jake with a shovel and breaks the curse on the two siblings (and Zipper). They watch as Jake's body bursts into flames. Bo, Brooke and Zipper arrive at the house. Bo and Jimmy are now friends; Jimmy kisses Brooke and walks her home along with Bo. Ellie is stuck with the clean-up of the messy house. Body Count Becky- Mauled to death. Jenny- Mauled to death. Joanie- Shot in the head. Jake- Decapitated by shovel. Category:Episodes